Rencontre Surprenante
by Mimi Malefoy
Summary: Andréa est une élève de Poudlard, qui comme presque tout le monde bave sur Draco Malefoy. Va telle réussir a le conquérir? Dsl je suis nul pour les résumés :P
1. Chapter 1

_**¤ Disclaimer: Tout est a J.K.Rowling sauf bien sur l'histoire et les nouveaux personnages ¤**_

_**:...:Auteur: Mimi Malefoy:...: **_

_**! Couple: Andréa/Draco !**_

_**? Note: J'espère que vous allé aimer l'histoire, donné moi vos commentaire.. bon ou mauvais :P ?**_

_**Prologue**_

_--- 8H13 AM, Dans une petite maison de Londres ---_

Andréa se réveilla, elle ouvrit un de ses yeux chocolat puis l'autre, et étira s'on corps comme le ferait un chat. Aujourd'hui c'était le premier jour des vacances. Elle avait fini l'école avant-hier et était arrivé chez elle aujourd'hui. Andréa n'était pas une jeune fille ordinaire de 15 ans comme toute ses amie, non, elle était sorcière, tout comme ses parent des sorciers de sang-pur qui adorait les moldus au contraire des autres famille de sorcier comme les Malefoy, les rogue et bien d'autre... Presque toutes ses amies étaient moldus, les autres étaient des filles et des garçons de sa maison. Elle était Serdaigle et adorait sa maison, tout le monde y étaient très gentil et tout le monde se connaissait. Tout le monde étaient heureux et adorait étudier, tout comme elle.

Andréa se leva et enfila ses pantoufles. Elle prit ses vêtement et alla dans sa salle de bain personnel et prit un bon bain chaud pour relaxer. Elle sortit de son bain une demi-heure plus tard et enfila ses courtes short noir et sa camisole a dos nu rose. Elle brossa ses longs cheveux blond teindu et mit une fine couche de eye-liner et de gloss sur ses lèvres. Elle devait retrouvé ses amies au café du coin. Elle dit au revoir a sa mère, mit ses converses verte, et partit tranquillement les rejoindre. Elle arriva et elles étaient tous déjà la attablé avec leur boisson et quelques garçons. Quand elles remarquèrent sa présence elles se jetèrent dans ses bras en criant de petit cris hystérique.

_- Sa fait du bien de te revoir, dit Anna_

_- Sa fait vraiment longtemps, dit Klaudia_

Elle avaient enfin retrouvé ses amies après 10 mois d'absence. Elles étaient toutes la, Klaudia la petite brune, Anna La grande blonde, Bianca la fille la plus expressive qu'elle connaissait, Koralie la chinoise et Dorianne sa meilleure amie.

_- Je te présente mon petit ami, Devon, et le petit ami de Bianca, Sébastien, lui dit Klaudia en pointant une brun assez costaud et un grand maigre roux._

_- Salut ,dit Andréa en faisant un petit signe de la main tout en s'assoyant._

_- Et puis Andréa a tu enfin un garçon en vue, lui dit Anna _

_- Et bien oui ENFIN !_

_- Comment il est, dit Bianca en poussant un grand cris d'excitation_

_- Il a les cheveux blond et les yeux gris, il est très grand et très musclé et est surnommé le dieu du sexe, dit-elle tout en riant_

_- Ha bon, dit Bianca et Anna ayant l'air très intéresser_

Ils continuèrent de parler comme sa toute l'avant-midi et se séparèrent vers 1 heure. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous se soir a une boîte de nuit très tendance vers 9heure, pour y faire la fête toute la nuit.

Vers 7heure elle commença a se préparer puisque Sylvain un de ses vieux ami venait la chercher pour aller la reconduire. Elle se doucha et enfila sa minijupe en jeans avec un tube rouge sang. Elle se mit une fine couche de eye-liner, un peu de mascara et un soupçon de gloss. Elle brossa ses cheveux et mit une petite barrette de même couleur que son top sur le coté de ses cheveux. Elle attendit 15 minutes et vit apparaître la petite voiture sport de son ami. Elle mit ses sandales a talon aiguille et partit retrouvé Sylvain.

Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard a la boite et retrouvèrent leur amis. Elle s'assit avec eux au bar et commanda une smirnoff **(N.D.A.: Hum une smirnoff )**.Quand elle se retourna elle eut la surprise de sa vie un peu plus loin d'elle se déhanchait le garçon de ses rêve, **Draco Malefoy **!

_**/J'éspère que vous avez aimer ce n'est que le prologue je sais que c'est vraiment court j'en suis désolé \**_

_**Faites moi part de vos impression.**_

_**((..:'':... Mimi Malefoy..:'':..)) **_

_** XxX **_

_**(( Une petite preview, juste la première ligne )) °°°**Elle rêvait, ou quoi la! Draco Malefoy, le Draco Malefoy, héritier de la famille Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy, dans une boîte de nuit, O.K. pour se détail, mais une boite de nuit **moldu**, il était devenue fou voici la seul explications_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Tout est a J.K.Rowling sauf bien sur l'histoire et les nouveau personnage **_

_**Auteur : Mimi Malefoy **_

_**!Couple: Andréa/Draco!**_

_**?Note: Bon un nouveau chapitre que j'espère que vous allé apprécier les review sont toujours accepté avec plaisir :D?**_

_**Chapitre 1 Rencontre surprenante**_

_--- 9h15 Pm, Dans une boîte de nuit de Londres ---_

Elle rêvait, ou quoi la! Draco Malefoy, le Draco Malefoy, héritier de la famille Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy, dans une boîte de nuit, O.K. pour se détail, mais une boite de nuit **_moldu_**, il était devenue fou voici la seul explication. Elle le regarda quelque minutes puis décida d'aller dansé avec Sylvain mais comme par hasard tout près de Draco, drôle de coïncidence.

Elle commença un peu a se déhanché tout près de Sylvain, puis quelqu'un lui rentra dedans, elle se retourna pour voir qui c'était, et rencontra son fantasme. Il lui fit un léger sourire et commença tout doucement a se coller a elle. Elle n'en revenait pas elle dansait avec Malefoy.

_- C'est quoi ton nom, lui demanda t-il quelque instant plus tard_

_- Andréa_

_- Moi c'est.._

_- Draco Malefoy je sais, lui dit-elle en le coupant dans sa parole_

_- Comment tu c'est sa, une drôle d'expression sur le visage_

_- On va a la même école_

_- QUOI? Tu vient a Poudlard, lui dit-il plus bas_

_- Oui je suis a Serdaigle c'est pour sa que tu ma jamais remarqué lui dit-elle en riant un peu_

_- C'est drôle que je n'est pas remarqué une aussi belle fille avant, dit-il en passant une main sur sa joue._

Puis il continuèrent a dansé quelques instants sans dire un mot.

_- Bon ben moi je vais me prendre quelque chose a boire tu veut venir ? dit Andréa du toute petite voix_

_- Avec plaisir chère Dame, lui répondit en lui faisant un baise main_

Ils commencèrent tout les deux a rire.

Ils commandèrent, puis burent leur verre tout en discutant de chose et d'autre. Le courant passait très bien entre eux.

_Puis Draco se leva _

_- Je dois partir sinon ma mère va s'apercevoir de mon absence je me suis enfui, dit-il en riant_

_- Bon ben Salut debors._

_- J'aimerai bien sa avoir ton numéro de téléphone! _**(N.D.A.: Bon je sais que sa l'existe pas dans le monde des sorcier mais la sa l'existe:D)**

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Bien sur !_

Elle le lui écrit dans la main et il partit non sans lui avoir donné un baiser sur les lèvres.

Elle doutait fort qu'il allait la rappeler, elle savait son statut de coureur de jupon et pensait que dès demain il ne se rappellerait même plus d'elle.

_--- 10H12 AM, Maison D'Andréa ---_

Andréa se leva et fit sa routine quotidienne. Elle s'habilla d'un short sport, d'un petit t-shirt moulant, attacha ses cheveux, se maquilla légèrement, mit ses basket et partit faire son jogging quotidien. Elle devait se remettre en forme elle s'avait un peu relâcher ses dernier temps.

Elle était au coin de la rue quand son téléphone portable sonna, elle pensait que c'était Dorianne ou Anna, mais fut très surprise d'entendre une voix masculine au bout du téléphone.

_- Allô! C'est Draco_

_- Ha Salut !_

_- Est-ce que je te dérange ?_

_- Pas du tout je ne faisait que mon jogging !_

_- O.K. Qu'est-ce que tu fait aujourd'hui ?_

_- Rien du tout pourquoi ?_

_- Est-ce que sa te tente de faire quelque chose avec moi ?_

_- Ha oui vraiment, lui répondit-elle tout exciter_

_- O.K. Ben rejoint moi au café près de chez toi la le..._

_- Oui je sais de lequel tu parle_

_- Bon ben rejoint moi la vers 1heure on décidera de se qu'on va faire rendu la _

_- D'accord A tantôt_

_- Bye_

Et elle raccrocha folle de joie, elle sautilla un peu partout puis repris ses esprit et retourna a son jogging.

_--- 1h PM, Café Du Coin ---_

Elle était attablé sur la terrasse quand elle remarqua une BMW noir arrivé a toute vitesse, avec un garçon vraiment mignon derrière le volant. Draco sortit de sa voiture et vint s'asseoir avec elle. Il parlèrent un peut quand ils décidèrent d'aller magasiné un peu.

Ils s'achetèrent quelques morceaux avec goût puis décidèrent de retourner prendre un café.

Arrivé là, après avoir commandé Andréa engagea la conversation :

_J'ai été surpris que tu m'es rappelé ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Bien avec la réputation que tu as à l'école_

_C'est quoi qu'a la ma réputation, dit-il un sourcil relevé avec une drôle d'expression_

_Tout le monde dit que tu n'est jamais avec la même fille et que tu ne redonne jamais de nouvelle a aucune._

_Ben la faut pas écouter les rumeurs_

_D'accord D'accord, ne voulant pas l'énerver _

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien et durent enfin se quitter, il était rendu 16h30.

Il la reconduit et au moment où elle allait sortir, il la retint et l'embrassa fougueusement.

_J'ai passer un agréable moment avec toi !_

Elle sortit de la voiture, un sourire niais au lèvres. Quand elle fut sortit elle lui fit un signe de au revoir et lui, lui fit signe de le rappeler.

**_Merci D'avoir lu !_**

**_Envoyer moi vos commentaires j'adore sa!_**

**_(...XxX...) ...:'':...Mimi Malefoy...:'':..._**


End file.
